Dan Dreiberg
Dan Dreiberg (Nite Owl) is a is a::character in Watchmen by Alan Moore and Dave Gibbons and published by DC Comics. They are modified versions of the various Blue Beetle characters created for Fox Feature Syndicate and later sold to Charlton Comics, with the second Nite Owl bearing certain similarities in appearance to Batman. Biography Born in was born in::1945, Daniel Dreiberg relied more upon technical wizardry and tools than toughness, which set him apart from his fellow costumed adventurers. Still, he has demonstrated more than adequate skills when defending himself. All of his gadgets and costumes are based on an owl theme. He uses an owl-shaped flying vehicle nicknamed the "Owlship" or "Archie" (Archimedes, after Merlin's pet owl), equipped with a variety of offensive and defensive devices. Dreiberg's father was a banker who left him a large inheritance, which he used to design and build his crime-fighting gear and the ipod. Hollis Mason, the original Nite Owl, was his hero and when he retired, Dan wrote to Mason, asking if he could carry on his name. Upon looking at his gear, Mason was too impressed to refuse him, so Dan started out in the 1960s. From then on, the two men became friends, and met every Saturday. In 1965, Dreiberg (as Nite Owl) successfully debuted and teamed up with fellow costumed adventurer Rorschach to take on organized crime. Later on he became a member of the is a member of::Crimebusters. Having already come to believe that his expensive activities were accomplishing little, Dreiberg retired after the passing of the Keene Act on August 3, 1977, although in 1985 (when the story takes place) he seems to regret his decision. Rorschach would later say regarding his retirement, "No staying power." When not fighting crime, Dreiberg mastered in aeronautics and zoology at Harvard University, contributing scholarly articles to ornithological journals after his retirement in 1977. Personality Like Hollis Mason before him, Dan Dreiberg was friendly, honest, and affable. Also like Mason, he lacked psychological issues like the ones that tainted his colleagues. Dreiberg appears to have old-fashioned tastes in music, preferring 1930-1940s jazz to modern pop music. There is a vague suggestion that Dreiberg may have been sexually inexperienced before he became involved with Laurie Juspeczyk. His use of the word "impotent" during a chapter have led some to suggest he may have suffered from impotence. Events of'' Watchmen'' Dreiberg was the first of the "masks" that Rorschach warned after the death of Edward Blake. Afterward, he met with Laurie Juspeczyk, the second Silk Spectre, at a coffee shop, and the two reminisce about their times as costumed adventurers. He later attends Blake's funeral, along with Jon Osterman and Adrian Veidt. After Osterman leaves for Mars, Dreiberg takes in Laurie, who had left Osterman before his self-imposed exile. The two explore their feelings for each other, and end up making love. Afterward, Dreiberg goes to his lab, where he expresses the feeling of helplessness he sometimes had while being an adventurer. However, both he and Laurie long for the excitement of being adventurers again. They decide to take the Owlship and patrol New York City once again, in defiance of the Keene Act. Discovering a fire at a tenement, they come to the rescue save everybody from the burning building. Afterward, they are energized, and end up making love again while hovering above the city in the Owlship, this time more passionately. It was Dreiberg's idea to break Rorschach out of Sing Sing, and he and Laurie assault the prison successfully. Afterward, as Laurie is taken to Mars by Jon Osterman, he and Rorschach explore the New York underworld looking for clues on whatever plot is taking place. They discover that the prison break led to a series of anti-superhero riots, including the murder of Dreiberg's predecessor and mentor as Nite Owl, Hollis Mason. Dreiberg swears vengeance. During their interrogations, they determine that the plot leads straight to Adrian Veidt. The two head to Karnak, Veidt's fortress in Antarctica, in the Owlship. In Antarctica, Veidt reveals his plan to send a genetically-engineered "alien" to New York City, killing millions, but with the hope that it will be perceived as an extraterrestrial threat, forcing the nations of Earth to end their Cold War and work together. Although Nite Owl wants to stop it, it's already too late: the "alien" had already been teleported to New York City, and the plan is in motion. Veidt, Dreiberg and Rorschach watch the devestation, and look on as the leaders of the United States and the Soviet Union end their standoff and agree to work together to end the "alien" threat. After a brief fight, joined by Jon Osterman and Laurie Juspeczyk, most of the masks (except Rorschach) agree with Veidt that, although terrible, the preceeding events are preferable to a nuclear holocaust. Rorschach tries to leave to tell the world of the plan, but is killed by Osterman. Veidt agrees to give Dreiberg and Laurie protection at his fortress. After coming in from killing Rorschach, Osterman sees Dreiberg and Laurie laying together on a fur rug, naked. He smiles. In the final act, Dreiberg and Laurie have taken on a new identity, Sam and Sandra Hollis, since they are assumed to have been killed in the "alien" attack. They pay a visit to Laurie's mother, Sally Jupiter, where mother and daughter make amends for years of animosity. Film is played by::Patrick Wilson is portraying the second Nite Owl, Dan Dreiberg, in the upcoming film.http://www.superherohype.com/news/watchmennews.php?id=6056. Although not a comics fan, Wilson enjoyed Watchmen upon reading it and opted to gain weight for the part, rather than wear a fat-suit. Stephen McHattie will portray the elder Nite Owl, Hollis Mason. John Cusack, who is an admitted fan of the graphic novel, expressed great interest in playing the role.[http://www.mtv.com/movies/news/articles/1562299/story.jhtml MTV "John Cusack Calls Hilary Duff 'A Revelation'; Has His Eye On Watchmen" by Shawn Adler 2007-06-13] References Gallery Image:Nite Owl and The Comedian.jpg|With the Comedian Image:Nite Owl (Dan).JPG|Dan suits up Image:Rorschach and Nite Owl.jpg|Talking about the old days with Rorschach Image:The Comedian's funeral.jpg|At the Comedian's funeral Image:Nite Owl and Silk Spectre (movie) jailbreak.jpg|Jailbreak with Silk Spectre Image:Nite Owl Wallpaper.jpg|Wallpaper Category:Crimebusters